


【KT】Childish

by jellyfishick



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: KT, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishick/pseuds/jellyfishick
Summary: 中年（老年）夫夫日常甜
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 8





	【KT】Childish

1

在開放式廚房忙碌的人穿著粉色圍裙，噘著嘴把蛋糕切成小塊，一隻手冷不防從身後伸出。

「喂！」

拿著一片蛋糕的手隨著笑聲輕輕抖動，偷襲成功的人像小動物一樣在蛋糕邊緣上咬下一小口。

「來、還你，這塊給長瀬。」

「......、又不是烤來給長瀬的。」

「開個玩笑嘛。」

捏捏鼓起的嘴角，堂本光一笑著從背後抱住徘徊在生氣邊緣的人，頭擱在他肩上，哼著歌細看正在切蛋糕的手。

「就我們自己吃不用切得那麼仔細，我又不介意。」

「誰管你介不介意。」

「你啊。」

收緊雙臂，堂本光一頭在他頸窩蹭了蹭，一心只想得到堂本剛的注意力。

「不是給你吃的。」

手肘頂了一下得意忘形的人，堂本剛墊腳從櫥櫃取出兩款包裝袋，眨眨眼看著兩款不同印花的包裝袋，猶豫不決。

「之前跟你說那個孩子，他跟我說之後要上舞台了、」

一直沒有很想搭理他的人終於轉過身，雙手抓著包裝袋舉到臉頰兩旁，左手是小熊圖案、右手是小兔圖案，提起「那孩子」時笑起來像一朵初春的小櫻花。

「當是慶祝一下。」

2

最近堂本剛總是提起「那孩子」，是自己遲了去接他那天認識的。

那天堵車害堂本剛等了他好久，車停好後已經快十一點，本來想要上去接他的結果在休息室沒找到人，便給他傳簡訊說直接在停車場等。

「你怎麼還跑到哪裡去了？」

「顧著拆巧克力條走錯樓層了。」  
四十歲的人笑起來像個四歲的小孩，堂本光一已經可以想像，堂本剛噘著嘴跟巧克力條較勁，像小鴨子跟著鴨子媽媽那樣跟著別人走出電梯的樣子。

「買一送一，我送了他一條，可是草莓口味的還是我的。」

「那我呢？」

雙手掛在方向盤上，堂本光一挑眉看著用嘴唇折斷巧克力條的堂本剛，那人含著巧克力，遞給他還剩一半的巧克力條。

「你只能吃我吃剩的了。」

「沒關係、我也有買一送一。」

輕輕壓下伸出來的手，堂本光一湊近那張貪吃的嘴，稍帶侵略性地含住甜膩的雙唇。

狹窄的空間內展開了一場掠奪遊戲，握著巧克力的五指漸漸收緊，手心的熱度快要融化了它但堂本剛卻無暇顧及，他得先護好口中的那塊。

直到連牙縫剩餘的甜都被搜刮得一乾二淨，他才回過神來。

拍拍已經欺上自己的胸膛，有些什麼正抵著自己小腹，輕輕推開快失去理智的人，堂本剛喘著氣小聲道：

「...先回家。」

3

舞台彩排前一天晚上堂本光一還惦記著堂本剛給小孩子送蛋糕那事，靠在沙發上翻了半天劇本，一個字都沒看進去。

小爪子在木地板上快速走動的聲音漸漸放大，從臥室出來的堂本剛揉著肩走到沙發旁，抱起腳邊的愛犬坐到堂本光一身邊，順著毛親了一口小巧的鼻子。

堂本光一視線在頁碼上打轉，指尖刮著微微捲起的頁角，瞄了一眼身旁的人。

「你前天烤那個蛋糕...還有剩嗎？」

堂本剛顧著跟腿上的小毛球玩耍連看都沒看他，隨口「嗯」一聲表示還有。

「不吃嗎？」

「現在都快十點了。」

「還沒十點呢。」

「我意思是現在很晚了。」

「......」

客廳瀰漫著微妙的氣氛。

抱起pan坐下前堂本剛就發現堂本光一不對勁了，連眼鏡都沒戴，看什麼劇本呢，心裡覺得幼稚鬼有點煩，卻又帶著期待看他憋不住跟自己坦白的樣子。

手裡的劇本似乎成了發洩工具，堂本光一食指勾著封面角落，勾起、彈回去，勾起、又彈回去。

「你給我切一塊？」

說完後堂本光一覺得自己根本是卑微得不能再卑微，頓時意識到可能自己在家裡地位比一隻吉娃娃還低。

「什麼時候那麼嬌貴了。」

隨手把他的劇本抽走讓他早點睡，回臥室時堂本剛勾起小惡魔般的笑容，告訴他下次看劇本記得戴眼鏡。

「還有，明天別欺負人家小孩子。」

聽見最後「小孩子」三個字說得特別用力，堂本光一覺得自己好像輸了些什麼。

都過四十了。

有風度一點，堂本光一。

臥室裡床頭的小黃燈還開著，過大的雙人床上躺著一團白色的大福，把自己裹成大福的人閉著眼睛，嘴角的笑還沒卸下。

「不吃蛋糕啦？」

堂本光一撇撇嘴心裡不是很滋味，拉開被子擠進了被窩，把床頭的小黃燈關掉後緩緩轉過身背向一臉壞笑的人。

「不想吃了。」

黑暗裡平穩的呼吸聲在耳邊響起，不知道堂本剛是睏了還是純粹不想搭理自己，細想講這樣的話也太小氣，語氣也不好，想著想著，堂本光一小心翼翼地翻身。

「不是那樣的意思，明天吃。」

......

冰冷的腳掌貼上他的小腿，堂本剛向他挪近了些。

「好了好了。睡吧，明天還要排練呢。」

小腿蹭了蹭向自己取暖的腳掌，堂本光一學著對方也挪近了些，手搭在柔軟的腰身上，在堂本剛額頭上落下一吻。

「晚安。」

修長的睫毛輕輕顫動像暖風中的含羞草，被吻後堂本剛笑著張開眼，迷迷糊糊的樣子像一隻矇著眼的兔子。

額頭迎來親吻時心裡漏了一拍，堂本光一心滿意足地看著窩在懷裡的人，覺得自己還是小時候在車站第一次吻他的那個堂本光一。

「...晚安。」

黏糊糊的口吻也從未變過。

堂本剛也還是小時候的那個他。

4

堂本光一遲了來接他那天下著大雨，氣壓像一把巨大的鐵鉗子，掐緊他的膝蓋，勞損的地方隱隱作疼。

忍著不適到一樓買了甜食，回去時走錯樓層，沒關好門的排舞室傳來熟悉的旋律，交織在一起少年的歌聲，無疑是最有效的止痛藥。

有人在練習，一個小男生，大概十四、五歲。

站在門外偷看的堂本剛一瞬間恍神。

揉揉發酸的膝蓋，心裡卻不捨得離開，靠在門框上看得入迷。

小男生舞步記得很熟，但動作始終帶著些稚嫩，一整首曲子跳下來，堂本剛心癢癢想給他跳一次完整的。

從頭到尾一氣呵成，不帶休息那種。

當然不行。

心裡響起反對的聲音，說的人卻不是他，是和自己姓氏相同那位，最近天氣不好，那人總是提心吊膽，自己稍微表現出一點不適便能讓他眉頭緊皺。

最後堂本剛進去給小男生跳了幾個比較重要的舞步，離開時丟給他巧克力條，說都在本人面前跳過了，上台肯定是沒問題的。

接過拋過來的巧克力，還沒反應過來的人點點頭，他有點不利索地掏出手機，問可不可以要堂本剛的聯繫方式。

「我不常把聯繫方式給別人。」

小男孩有點失望，默默收回手，準備把手機收好。

「除非......」

收回的手突然止住，他抬頭，沾滿汗水的淺棕色髮絲落在額前，瀏海後的雙眼一眨一眨。

「你回訊息的時候多加些表情符號。」

沒反應過來堂本剛只是在開玩笑，小男孩誠懇地點頭答應，說自己回覆時一定會加好多表情符號。

聽著認真的語調堂本剛也不討厭，沒有糾正對方些什麼，輕輕地笑了。

小男生那股傻氣像極了某人。

5

堂本光一討厭早起。

不捨地從被窩爬出來，拖著無力的步伐到洗手台，刷牙時閉著眼，試圖站著睡個回籠覺。

洗過臉後總算能正常張開眼，拿著毛巾一邊印乾臉一邊走出浴室，剛才還沒醒的人在床邊慢慢鑽回被窩裡，挪了個舒服的位置後又繼續睡。

「吵醒你了？」

「渴了，喝水去了。」

揉揉陷入枕頭的後腦勺，堂本光一蹲下往髮旋上親了一口，看著小小的漩渦覺得可愛，忍不住又用拇指輕輕打轉。

「巨匠，要遲到了喔。」

說完被子裹緊了點，堂本光一不捨地離開柔軟的髮絲，轉身從衣櫥拿出黑色的運動服。

穿好後埋頭在袖口處深深地吸了一口，家裡最近換了洗衣液，堂本剛說這個品牌的洗衣液跟他小時候身上那股味道極其的像。

本來自己就很難知道自身是什麼氣味，堂本光一對此沒什麼感覺，但見堂本剛對自己氣味如此執著，當時在超市巴不得多買幾瓶回來。

「我走了啊。」

「嗯。」

臨走時不忘在白嫩的臉蛋上親一口，過長的髮尾掃過堂本剛耳背，他輕輕笑著推開還要繼續親的人。

「真的要遲到了啦。」

「好啦好啦，真的走了。」

「記得拿鑰匙。」

「你今天又沒工作，又不會出門。」

「別廢話，快走。」

「......」

有點失望地關上臥室門，堂本光一一邊眷戀著以前還會把自己送到玄關的堂本剛一邊走，直到拿鑰匙那一刻，心裡的烏雲瞬間轉化成小暖陽。

玄關放鑰匙的陶瓷小兜旁放了兩片包裝好的磅蛋糕

蛋糕下放了一張小紙條：

小熊和小兔的都給你裝一個 

那孩子只有小兔的喔 

排練加油

什麼嘛。

臥室裡的人想像著一句不像抱怨的抱怨，閉著眼笑得露出了小虎牙。

排練很順利。

也見到了堂本剛口中那個孩子。

開始時Jr.都有來休息室跟堂本光一打招呼，五個小男孩擠在門口問可不可以進來，堂本光一本來想開個玩笑說不可以，想起昨晚堂本剛的話玩笑到嘴邊又收回，嘗試不要太嚴肅地說了一聲可以。

結束的時候也來了，然後在自己收拾好快走之前，又傳來了敲門聲。

堂本光一有點意外。

是那個孩子。

一群Jr.來的時候一字排開做自我介紹時他站在最邊緣，過長的瀏海自然垂下，幾乎要蓋過雙眼，其他人跟自己講話時他也沒想要加入，只是雙手扣在身後默默站在一旁。

也太陰暗了點。

堂本光一讓他進來，那孩子點點頭，沒有同年齡的人那般恭恭敬敬但也沒有給人沒禮貌的氛圍，他更像是，除了舞台以外就沒多想些什麼。

請教了幾個舞台上的問題，還有一些動作上的處理方式，他正坐在堂本光一對面，偶爾小幅度地點頭，或是低頭沈思。

講解過後堂本光一問他有沒有聽不懂的地方，他回答回去會再摸索一下，然後站起來彎腰道謝。

離開前他在門口頓了頓，轉過身提起了之前在排練室偶遇堂本剛的事並向他道謝，堂本光一裝作第一次聽那樣點著頭，擺出一幅感到意外的樣子。

「那時候有幾個舞步一直練不好，還好剛君跳了一次給我看。」

「剛君跳了？」

「...嗯，是的。」

反射性皺了一下眉頭，堂本光一坐著把話聽完，心思卻早已飄到別處。

6

收到磅蛋糕時小男生似乎很開心，靠在排舞室門邊，堂本剛伸手揉揉他的頭說了一聲「加油喔」。  
他點著頭說一定會加油的，然後看著捧在手心裡的蛋糕，像是要確認是真的一樣拇指擦過包裝紙上的小兔。

「剛君，謝謝。」

「不客氣。」

堂本剛微笑，手背在身後，像是等待些什麼般看著他，沈默持續許久之後小男生抬頭，卻眼神閃縮，嘗試隨便講些話掩飾情緒，憋了半天卻什麼也講不出來。

「我以為你有心事，還是只是我的錯覺？」

拿著蛋糕的雙手有點緊張，支支吾吾不知道要如何表達，低頭緩緩道：

「最近...我有點不知道要怎麼辦。」

堂本剛也不急，「嗯」了一聲示意自己正在聽。

小男生從工作的事講到學校，又講到身邊的朋友和同學，又提到了一起活動的夥伴，突如其來的機會和新嘗試，興奮喜悅中夾雜著壓力和各種讓他不適應的眼光，被前方的光芒吸引，但背後黑暗卻可怕得難以忽視。

「是學校裡有討厭你的人嗎？」

「...我想，可能有吧。」

說完小男生更不敢看堂本剛了，包裝紙上的小兔被捏成了三角形。

堂本剛稍微蹲下跟小男生面對面，看進他的雙眸，雙唇微微張開欲言又止，他輕輕地笑了，斟酌了一下，到嘴邊的話最後還是收回：

「......不順心的事誰都無法避免，但愛你的人就在身邊，你的那些小夥伴、那位有點兇可是其實人很好的舞蹈老師，你肯定要比我更清楚。」

「如果一個人覺得快撐不下去的話，停下來、想想那些人，甚至依賴一下他們也沒關係，或許就有勇氣走下去了呢，我是這麼想的。」

「慢慢來。」

說完堂本剛解開快把蛋糕捏扁的手指，指尖點點變形的小兔子。

「我也在呢。」

7

小爪子在門上抓個不停，打開門後小吉娃娃迫不及待地要跳到身上，脱著鞋安撫興奮狀態中的愛犬，隨後一手抱起往書房走去。

「Tsuyo、......」

掩上門，堂本光一輕手輕腳退出書房，給pan丟了個小章魚讓她自己玩去，然後又進了書房。

銀色筆記型電腦還開著，顯示著好幾個窗口，全都是字，一行又一行。

電腦下面墊著幾張紙，上面是鉛筆寫下的字，一開始幾行特別工整，到最後幾行已經看不出是字還是不小心劃過的痕跡。

背手從趴著的人身後耐心解讀那些像符咒一樣的字，堂本光一控制聲量念著，偶爾加上一點旋律，斷斷續續地唱出還未完成的歌詞。

「你要幫我寫歌嗎......」

悶悶的聲音從身前傳來，趴著的人醒來調整了一下位置，露出半張小臉繼續枕在雙臂上。

「我寫的話可能就是慢歌了。」

「我構思的時候腦裡的是快歌呢。」

「抒情一點不好嗎？」

「快歌也可以抒情啊，就算把你的rap加進去也可以抒情。」

從背後圈著堂本剛在他耳邊念了一下節奏奇異的rap，到第三句再也編不出些什麼，說了句「地球thank you」，身前的人忍不住終於笑出聲來。

堂本光一笑著把人抱得更緊，腦袋埋在堂本剛頸窩，一轉剛才嬉鬧的語氣。

「地球 thank you。」

堂本剛側頭親了一下他下巴。

「好香。」

「之前跟喜代子桑聊天，她說你小時候她用的就是那款洗衣液。」

「就那麼喜歡小時候的我嗎？」

「怎麼說？」

「來、說說看，誰比較好？」

「什麼誰比較好？」

「那個孩子跟我，誰比較好？」

堂本剛皺著眉頭苦笑，抱著堂本光一前臂側頭靠在他懷裡，聽著緊張的心跳，覺得自己二十多年來就是在跟一個小朋友交往。

「你都沒別人成熟。那時候我說不常交換聯繫方式，人家就知道要把手機收起來了、」

「你當年壓著我也不管我說不想，就一個勁兒地親。」

「你那時候說的是：『光ちゃん、等等』，你沒說不想。」

「而且『光ちゃん』就是想的意思。」

堂本剛翻了個大白眼，站起轉過身拉著堂本光一坐下，自己坐在他懷裡。

「你還喝我的熱可可。」

「那是我說想喝了然後你去泡的，不是泡給我是泡給誰？」

「泡給我自己，是堂本剛要喝的。」

聽著對方自己叫自己名字實在過於可愛，堂本光一雙眼瞇成新月形，輕拍著堂本剛的背說好的好的。

「別管那些小事，來、到底誰比較好？」

堂本剛心想他們兩個人在一起除了出櫃還能有什麼大事，況且他們的情況就算入籍了也不會有人發現，每天相處無非就是糾結於各種小事罷了。

「你比他高。」

堂本光一皺了皺眉頭。

「嗯...姑且比他外向吧、別掐我——」

不知道是誰的手被打了一下，一聲響亮的「啪」在房間迴盪。

「我看看...你長得還不錯，比他好看吧。」

「謝謝，你也長得很好看。」

堂本剛笑了，雙手環抱堂本光一的腰，頭靠在他肩上，親暱地蹭了蹭，打了個哈欠。

「這麼好看的堂本剛，可不會隨便在別的人懷裡打哈欠呢。」

他緩緩閉上眼，沈溺在睡意裡，黏糊糊地說自己餓了。

堂本光一沒有回話，牽著他的手把他拉起，站好後另一隻手扶著他的腰，擺出跳舞的姿勢。

「巨匠。」

他還是沈默著，大概是今天那孩子跟他講了些什麼，從剛才開始他就不太對勁。

雖然堂本光一在他眼裡也沒有一天是不奇怪的。

他們抱著彼此，掌心貼掌心十指緊扣著，堂本剛哼著還未成形的旋律，二人在斷斷續續的音樂中踏著輕曼的舞步，像一場無聲的對話。

「那這麼好看的堂本剛覺得，我有比他好嗎？」

「哪個他？」

停下腳步，堂本剛撥開蓋著堂本光一雙眼的瀏海，細聲問道。

「當年那個，壓著你一個勁兒親的光ちゃん。」

你幸福嗎、我真的有讓你幸福嗎？

在漫長的歲月裡，我真的是你對的選擇嗎？

「幼稚鬼。」

他踮起腳，像祈禱中的信徒，虔誠地在堂本光一額上落下一吻。

眼前的人不知所措又迷離的樣子，還是和當年一樣，淺棕色眸子裡是自己的倒影，那個迷醉的樣子，自己又何嘗不是，和當年沒兩樣。

那天小男孩跟他說心事時，本來是想說別的話的，但最後覺得不妥當，便沒講出口。

他想說的是，討厭自己的人多的去，但他有相方，他不怕。那個人對他的喜歡和愛，可以打敗所有惡意中傷和厭惡。

當年在床上把自己親得亂七八糟之後，堂本光一說：誰都不可以欺負剛君，只有他可以。

堂本光一是他最溫柔又最幼稚的小霸王。

「你永遠都只是光ちゃん。」

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 有參考DB情節


End file.
